Lenalee Lee/History
History After Lenalee's parents were killed by an Akuma and she was found to be an Accommodator, she was forcibly taken from her brother, Komui. Lenalee has claimed to not remember much of her life before joining the Order.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 21, Page 95 Lenalee received instruction from a General and a severe professor. The general died when she was very young so she has few memories of them. Kanda later joined her in the class so she was not the only pupil anymoreVolume 25, Talk Corner, Page 201. During her time at the Order, separated from her brother, Lenalee witnessed a young boy, who appeared to be about her age, being forcibly bonded with a shard of Innocence by Hevlaska, the boy being a relative of an Accommodator and thus believed to be an Accommodator candidate, himself.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 6, Chapter 48, Page 36-39 Though she saw the boy become a Fallen One, Lenalee did not know what became of him afterwards, Hevlaska having refused to disclose the information to her.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 6, Chapter 49, Page 49 During her forced stay at the Order, Lenalee tried to escape several times, several of these attempts having been thwarted by Malcolm C. Lvellie and CROW members. These incidents became the source of Lenalee's negative feelings towards the Inspector.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 137, Page 151 Eventually, the stress of her situation caused Lenalee to have a mental breakdown and she had to be kept restrained. Not long after, Komui joined the European Branch and was allowed to meet with Lenalee after having been separated from her for almost four years.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 21, Page 97 Over time, with Komui's help, Lenalee began to think of the Order as her home, and everyone in it as her family.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 152, Page 49 'History Outline' Lenalee has no memory of her life before her parents' deaths. *Age 6: Lenalee was determined to be an Accommodator and forcefully brought to the Order. The first person she talked to was the Head Nurse. *Age 8: Kanda joined the Order. Lenalee mistook Kanda for a girl, but ended up learning meditation from him. *Age 9: Lenalee was found to be mentally ill and was confined for a time. *Age 10: Komui joined the Order and reunited with Lenalee. Lenalee learned her ladylike mannerisms from Jeryy, and she also met Reever and Bak. *Age 12: Lenalee started helping the Science Division in between missions, and was soon appointed to be her brother's assistant. *Age 14: Lavi and Bookman joined the Order. Lenalee stopped Kanda from killing Lavi. *Age 16: Allen joined the Order. Lenalee stopped Kanda from killing Allen.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 1, Page 57 'Plot' 'Introduction Arc' Lenalee is introduced into the series as she notices Allen Walker at the Gates of the Order. She notes that he has the golem of Cross Marian. When the gatekeeper of the Black Order mistakenly identifies Allen Walker as an Akuma she watches Kanda attacking Allen.Once Komui Lee allowed Allen to pass, she stopped Yu Kanda from killing Allen. She then shows Allen around the Black Order's HQ before assisting her brother while he fixes Allen's arm. She then asks about his cursed eye D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 6 First Meeting with Millennium Earl Arc (Anime only) After Allen and Kanda return from the mission, she tries to distract Allen long enough so he can be surprised for a Welcome party. Later, she goes with Toma to find Allen who had engaged the Millennium Earl in battle to protect a kid named Jean. It is here that she reveals she is an Exorcist. After a fierce battle, she, Allen, and Toma return to HQ to inform Jean's father about the events with his son. Destruction of the Black Order Attempt Mini-Arc Lenalee is seen asking Komui about "the big useless robot". She is serving coffee to the Science Division but she accidentally gives some to the robot which causes it to go crazy. The robot Komlin 2 anesthetizes her with a syringe as it prepares her for "muscle grafting surgery" to improve her body. Later Allen finds her unconscious . She is carried by Allen and Reever before regaining consciousness. Once she regained consciousness, she activates her innocence and she easily dodges the attack from and destroys the robot to save Allen who was moments away from an unnecessary surgery of his own. After that she greets Allen back with the other members.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 18 'The Rewinding Town Arc' About three months later, Lenalee traveled with Allen to "the town that does not go to a tomorrow" . In a café, Allen shows Lenalee a poorly drawn image of Miranda. Allen remarks that Komui seemed stressed. Lenalee says that it is because he’s worried about the Millennium Earl, who hasn’t been heard from in some time. Lenalee and Allen then reflect on how only they were able to enter the city, forced to leave their Finder behind, and that once they had entered they were unable to leave.discuss about their mission while being spied by Miranda Lotto . Lenalee exposes her point of view which matches with her brother's : The town is rewinding everyday and they are trapped in it until they find the innocence that causes it. This is when they realize the presence of Miranda. Miranda tries to jump out the window, but Allen stops her, he and Lenalee explaining the situation. When Miranda begs them for help, Allen and Lenalee ask her if she remembers anything, as Miranda is the only person in town who seems to be free of the rewinding effects. Allen then spots the 3 Akumas at the bar thanks to her cursed eye. He asks Lenalee to take Miranda to her home. She dodges the attacks while carrying Miranda while Allen fights the Akumas. D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 19 She arrives at Miranda's home and Miranda has a panic attack over what she has just seen. Lenalee tries futilely to calm her down, and it is only when Miranda nearly drops the key hanging from her neck that she does calm down. When Lenalee asks, Miranda tells her that the key goes to the clock, which she views to be her only friend. Miranda explains that she is one of those people who isn’t good at anything. Lenalee asks her to calm down ans she asks her about the clockwork. She listens to Miranda's story and explains her who they are before Allen come back. When the sun sets they witness the rewinding of the town.D.Gray-Man, Volume 2, Chapter 20 They realize that the Innocence is the clockwork and Miranda her accomodator. Lenalee and Allen then help Miranda with her new job, Lenalee and Allen talk about their childhood. Suddenly the money of the circus is stolen and Lenalee jumps to catch the thief. D.Gray-Man Volume 2, Chapter 21 This is a trap and she is now with Allen facing 3 akumas. They are defeated and captured by Road Kamelot and her Akuma. Road dresses her as a doll while unconscious and keeps her next to her. After Allen drags her in Miranda's dimension, she wakes up, by Miranda's Innocence.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 24 She and Allen then fight Road and her Akuma. Lenalee later stops Allen when he tries to "save" the Akuma that Road ordered to self-destruct. Allen becomes enraged with her for doing this and she slaps him for his outburst.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 25 Lenalee destroys the last Akuma and son, they emerge victorious and the dimension collapses when Road leaves while Lenalee carried Miranda. When Miranda stops her power, their wounds return . D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 26 General Yeegar's fall Arc Lenalee is given acupuncture treatment from Bookman to help with her injuries.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 26 Later while Lavi and Allen are away they are attacked by Akumas. Bookman destroys most of them but one of them nearly hits Komui. Fortunately Lenalee wakes up just in time and destroys it. Later in a coach, they are informed by Komui that Yeegar has been found dead. She is then tasked along with Allen and Lavi to go and find Cross Marian and escort him back to the headquarters. First Filler Arc 'Millennium Swordsman Arc' Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker were dispatched by the order to find Kanda in Rome, because he hadn't contacted the Order for three days and retrieve an Innocence fragment. Lenalee and Allen arrived. They find some bounty hunters in the town to retrieve Claudia Sardini, the daughter of the Sardini family. That night, Allen and Lenalee were in the Sardini's mansion for an announcement; the fiancée of Claudia said that "the one who will retrieve her will receive one fifth of the Sardini's family fortune". After that announcement, Lenalee and Allen climb the terrace of the mansion and talked with the father of Claudia, and explains that her daughter would tell her that,"every night someone would come to her room and report to me". The fiancée of Claudia appears, and asks the Exorcists to help them, if they will help, there will be no need for the hunters. Allen refuses the favor, stating they weren't there to grant a favor but to find their comrade and retrieve an Innocence fragment. After that day, Lenalee and Allen were in the place where Vittorio was hiding, as Claudia was. They were fighting with Akumas. They found some hunters attacking them and Allen said that it was pointless to attack, but they continuously fired at the Akumas. The Akumas conducted a counterattack,unfortunately, many people died. After that they found Vittorio, Kanda showed up, and told Allen,"he's(Vittorio) my prey, don't interfere" but, Allen didn't complain. 'The Vampire from the Old Castle Arc' After learning about the Akuma's hunting of the Generals, Lenalee is assigned to find Cross Marian with Allen, Lavi, and Bookman.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 29-30 As they go in search of Cross, Lenalee had a dream about the HQ being destroyed and Allen dying, making her worry about him. She was moody and Allen realized she hadn't really spoken to him since she slapped him. Allen asks her about it and she admits that she was furious with Allen for sacrificing himself. She then tearfully accepts his public apology at a train station.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 30 Later, she realizes that Allen was not on the train with them and she forced Lavi to go find him. After finding out that Cross had come in contact with a "vampire", Allen and Lavi had been forced to hunt. She stays in the village with Bookman to wait for them. Before they leave, she threatens Allen and Lavi not to get bitten as she believed in the whole "vampire" story.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 31 She then becomes happy as they return with Arystar Krory who is revealed to be an Exorcist. 'General Yeegar Falls arc (Anime Only)' Lenalee Lee and Allen were given a task by Komui for a mission. After their mission, they were eating in a restaurant where Allen was talking about General Yeegar and how kind he was when he was bringing a golem to him. By some chance, Lenalee's golem was contacted by the order and they were told to go where General Yeegar was. Lenalee was watching Allen while listening and in-coincidentally, Allen dropped the cup on the table and it broke. While watching the cup break, they became worried and left the restaurant in a hurry. They arrived at the destination that the order mentioned where they found a finder beside a tree. Lenalee ran off and saw the general bound with chains. The Innocence fragments in Yeegar's possession along with the general's own Innocence were destroyed by the Noahs. Allen, at the time was shocked; he didn't expect something like that would happen. 'Missions Arc (Anime Only)' 'Order in Crisis Arc' The battle in Barcelona occurred, the Earl's targeted now after Marshall Yegeer died is Marshall Tiedoll. The order got this news, and ordered all the exorcists to go to Barcelona to protect the Marshall. 'Lulu Bell's Attack Arc (Anime Only)' Lenalee and others were looking for Marshall Cross for several days, on their way, they found a town, but it was a silent town and the water flowing in the canals are small. As they were observing, the decided to investigate. It was Lavi and Krowry were assigned to go to the lake, Lenalee and Allen together with Bookman are the one who will investigate in the town. As Lenalee and Allen was asking the townspeople, they heard that there's a fortune teller in their town. Lenalee and Allen search to the house, and found it, as they knock the gate, an old man appear and yelled to the two, while Lenalee saw a girl standing far away inside. while the two asking, the old man suddenly closed the gate and two was pushed down. That night, Lenalee was about to sleep, a knock from the door, Lenalee thought that it was Allen but a girl voiced heard. She was asking Lenalee to open the door, as well Lenalee did. The girl apologized to Lenalee for what her grandfather did, after that, Lenalee ask her what's her name, the girl said that her name was Meilin, and she was the fortune teller in their town, Meilin stated some stories but after a while, Akumas were being discovered, Lenalee ask Meilin to hide so not she will not be shot, Lenalee take her black long sleeve dress that covering her uniform, while Lenalee was curing Meilin, Meilin suddenly freeze, and suddenly shout and Lenalee asking her what's wrong, Meilin was continuously shouting. The Akuma was about to shoot but Allen covered them and tell them to escape as much as possible. 'Suman Dark's Fallen Arc' As the group continues to look for Cross in China, Lenalee goes after a cat that ate Timcanpy while the others way. She soon successfully returns with the cat that hasn't swallowed their only way to find Cross yet. She then checks Allen's arm that appears to crumble. She then worriedly remarks that his arm is fragile. Later in Guangzhou Allen finds a shoppers who has information about Cross. He calls Lenalee and she used her Chinese to help the group get around.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 45 She leads them to a brothel where Cross stayed (and ran up bills) where supporters of the Black Order operated. There they are muscularly welcomes by Mahoja who leads them to her boss Anita. It is then they got news about Cross's recent movements.Before getting in the ship Lenalee calls the Science Division making sure Komui is not aware of it. She has Reever Wenhamm who informs her about the crisis the Order is going through, all the casualties and the Suman Dark case.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 46 After heading off to sea, a thick cloud of Akumas apass above the ship. Some of them catch Allen but Lenalee saves him by catching him in the air, Suddenly they see the fallen one. Lenalee uses her innocence to move on the sound waves and she lands safe with Allen on the land nearby. Seeing his face, Lenalee realizes they are facing Suman Dark in his Fallen One form, which brought back painful memories for her.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 48 As she shouts in terror, she remembered as a child seeing a Fallen One resulting from the experiments performed where Innocence was forced upon non-hosts. Together, she and Allen try to save Suman. Allen is absorbed into Suman when he tries to rescue a little girl trapped in his body. She was forced to leave Allen behind to save the little girl, which she gave to a local doctor. On the telephone, she contacts Komui about the situation and the 'Fallen One'. Komui orders her and her group to grab Suman's Innocence.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 50 After taking the girl to aid, she then tries to look for Allen Walker, who she left behind. She then met with Lavi to look for Allen, but are unable to find him. They came upon the spot where he was left to die by Tyki Mikk, but he is no longer there and the images recorded by Timcanpy left her to fear the worst.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 57 She learned that Allen exceeded his limits to rescue Suman Dark and was then attacked by Tyki and apparently had his Innocence destroyed. Bookman called Lavi through golem asking them to return to port. A man from the Asian Branch named Wong, explains that Allen was found and is being held at their branch. She instantly asked Wong to let her see Allen. But Wong told her they are to continue their journey, they'll be saying goodbye to Allen in China.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 57 Lenalee asked if that meant Allen is dead, Wong replied telling her to understand (implying he's dead). She left on the ship for Edo in a deep depression. After a while they leave China, with Lenalee still believing that Allen is dead and will never come back, falling into a very deep depression, blaming herself for leaving Allen behind and regretting not being on his side. 'Edo and Asian Branch Arc' During the cruise Lenalee goes to Anita's room to borrow some braids. There she bonds with Anita, who was helping the Exorcists to reach Edo, and hearing her unshakable faith that Cross was still alive, Lenalee believed Allen may still be okay.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 64 She is informed by Miranda When the ship is attacked by a Level 3 Akuma. After the defeat of Bookman she jumps in using Lavi's hammer to step and tells him to return to the ship. She prepares to fight it alone. Lenalee and Eshi are ferociously fighting. They exchange blows but Eshi seems to take the advantage. As Lenalee notices she starting to sink, he explains his ability. His Dark Matter powers allow him to amplify the Gravity. Lenalee receives a lot of hits from Eshi, and his power increasing her weight causes her to move slower and eventually to sink in the deep sea. Esshi gloats at the sound of her heartbeat disappearing and decides to do the same for the Exorcists on the ship. Meanwhile Lenalee reminds herself Allen and her friends and she finds the will to completely release her innocence which enables her to go back up to the surface . Eshi on his side seems to regain the upperhand and violently beats up the female exorcist. Lenalee manages to jumps above Eshi and she transforms her boots in giant blades. With her Dark Boots to its maximum invocation during the battle against the Level 3 Akuma on the sea, Lenalee kills the Akuma, using her ultimate technique, Shittsui no Tougi: Tetsukase (Falling Footsteps: Iron Shackles), and nearly loses her life.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 71 During this attack, Lenalee's long hair was burned off as a result of extremely high levels of air friction, leaving it boyishly short. When Lavi went off the ship to search for Lenalee, who had yet to return after the attack by Akuma, he found a modified Akuma (Chomesuke/Sachiko) who held a large crystal with Lenalee encased inside.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 74 Chomesuke/Sachiko claimed that the Innocence took on this form to protect Lenalee. Because of this, it was presumed that Lenalee's Innocence may be the "Heart", which the Earl and the Black Order are looking for.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 75 However, Lavi, after learning about how Allen's Innocence saved his life by filling in a piece of his heart, wondered why there were two "instances" and if they are related somehow. She then thanks Anita and the crew as they leave. Anita tells her that she should grow her hair back because she was beautiful with it and tell her to take care of Cross Marian. As Lenalee makes the promise, she realized that Anita was hit by Akuma and that she was going to die.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 77 Lenalee became devastated as she watched her die and left with the others to Edo. When the group arrived in Edo, Lenalee was more of a hindrance than anything else as her legs were in such bad condition that she was barely able to walk, let alone fight. She was forced to sit back and watch as the Battle of Edo began.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 86 After the Earl wiped the city out with a single attack, Lenalee was separated from Lavi and her Innocence once again took on the crystalline form to protect her.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 88 The Earl and the Noah witnessed this and shifted their attention to her, believing her Innocence to be the Heart. With the Noah and Akuma keeping the other Exorcists distracted, the Earl attempted to destroy Lenalee's Innocence. Allen returned from the Asian Branch by way of the original Noah's Ark and repelled the Earl with his incredible new Crown Clown Anti-Akuma Weapon just in time to rescue Lenalee and force the enemies to retreat.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapters 88-89 'Noah's Ark Arc' Her emotional reunion with Allen was short-lived because she was kidnapped by Lero and pulled into Noah's Ark.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 89 The Earl's plan is to destroy her along with the old Ark as it would disappear with everything and everyone in it, once it was downloaded to the new Ark. This plan backfires however, as Allen, Kanda, Krory, Lavi, and Chaoji follow Lenalee into the Ark. They have the visit of Tyki Mikk who gives them the key to move in the ark and challenges them to reach the way out before disappearing. Before getting in the first room they all join their hands (except Kanda). In the first room they face Skin Bolic and Kanda threatens them into leaving. Though she convinces Kanda to promise not to die before they pursue their way. The five remaining advance in a corridor and they have to face their tricks. They finally arrive In the Library where Three three fit exorcists fight them. Lenalee is touched by their illusion goggles like everyone else. Then Allen and Krory are trapped in the Noah's grudge she tries to help them but without success , at this moment she is kidnapped by the twins. She fights back in spite of her weakness and manages to punch David. She taunt her about being weaker than Allen She is saved by Krory and Allen when the door is opened by Lavi. Afterwards Krory stays behind to hold the Noah and Lenalee is forced to go ahead despite her protestation and worryings. While climbing the stairs with the others she thinks about her own weakness to the point of saying louadly "I must keep fighting".To encourage each others they joke about what they're going to do when they're back. This leads to a rather inappropriate comment of Lavi and an interrogated look from Lenalee. They finally reach the top tower and have a dinner with the Noah.She sits between Allen and Lavi. As she is still worrying, Lavi tells to take upon herself. After a discussion, Lenalee is threatened by a tease, Allen destroys it and attacks Tykki. She is then put into a box by Road and taken hostage. She can do nothing but watch both fights with Chaozi on her side. She is freed at the end of Lavi's fight with Road. Lenalee is again captured by Tykki when he is possessed by his Noah and he almost chokes her. Then the tower collapsed and they are saved by the providential Cross Marian. At some point the ground is destroys under them and she watches Lavi disappear in sheer horror. She can do nothing when she falls at her turn but is saved by Allen's belt. Afterwards Allen plays back the ark into existence and Lenalee is exalts to find her friends alive. At the end they successfully escape the ark. They return to the European Branch where they are warmly greeted. Lenalee is specially affected to reunite with her brother.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 133 'Invasion of the Black Order Arc' Upon her return to the Black Order's Headquarters, Hevlaska removed the Innocence from Lenalee's legs, to find that her Innocence changed into a black liquid and has drop to 10% synchronization.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 138 This puzzled the many members of the Order, including Hevlaska herself. When a Level 4 Akuma began assaulting the Order, Lenalee expressed a true desire to re-sync with her Innocence, which at that point truly began to express sentience. Her Innocence went to Lenalee, still in liquid form, which she drank, causing a large amount of her blood to exit her body through cross-shaped cuts on her ankles (which look similar to the cross on Allen Walker's left hand).D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapters 152-153 Her blood then coalesced into a vague angelic form before spreading over her legs and taking on the form of new Dark Boots. With her new weapon, together with Allen's help, she defeated the Level 4 Akuma. Lenalee's new boots were thought to be a Parasitic-type because they are easier to control with her emotions, noted by Lenalee herselfD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 154. However, they did not change her physical appearance, therefore they were called an evolved Equipment-type, a "Crystal-type".D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 157 They seem to be very strong considering she fought on-par with a Level 4 Akuma without using any special techniques. 'Destruction of the Black Order Arc' During the HQ move, Lenalee began talking like a cat (along with Bookman) due to a potion that Miranda accidentally dropped along with the things she was holding, being one of the few Exorcists that were effected from strange potions.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 159Kanda mentioning that if Komui finds out about about his sister, things would go down hill for them. Lenalee including the guys and the rest of the staff members was greeted by Matron. Allen, who was still explaining why he could see in the dark so well, is suddenly bit by the nurse along with Miranda, starting an all out biting frenzy turning most of the staff members into mindless zombies. Lenalee together with Kanda and Bookman were separated from the rest of the group and was on the verge of being attacked but quickly used Dark Boots to jump, grabbing hold of the child-like Kanda and Bookman, to safety. Once noticing Allen defending the rest of the group and knocking the zombies back while apologizing, they regrouped and headed for an exit only to find her brother sitting beside a cabinet along with his robot, Komurin EX, who then reveals that he was the one who created the virus. Everyone in the room excluding Lenalee and Link then tries to tie down Komui but was then back-fired by his unknown strength. After the blame-game wore off, they realized that a prescription drug called Komuvitamin D was causing people to turn into zombies. When they were off searching and thinking, a zombiefied General Socalo came crashing through the window attacking Allen later revealing the other generals who also weren't themselves. later on after the missile explosion from Komurin EX, Lenalee was once again separated from everyone except her brother, Reever and one of the staff members. She awoke only to be tied up along with the rest by Reever who was being manipulated by a ghost who told them that she was the one who gave out the virus. After the ghost's story of her past was told, Komui along with Lenalee understood her past and while reminiscing, the ghost shot out of Reever still wanting revenge and started to take control of Lenalee. Everyone in the Order was now mostly infected and all that was left was Komui. Right before Komui gets attacked he starts yelling out a name followed by others he started to list. The Ghost who was in Lenalee's body realizes that the names that were called out were the ones who were experimented to death including herself. Komui saying that even if the ghost left, he would never forget her and the people that were used which made her feel much more happier but was later attacked by Krory who had first to have been infected by the her. Komurin EX intervenes and injects a vaccine to Krory before his attack and turn him back to normal but was once again infected due to his longing for Allen and Lavi who had bitten him along with Komui and Lenalee being bitten as well with the ghost inside still active. She tells Komui thank you before both of them black out. Later, Bak Chan who came back was able to cure them all of the infection with another vaccine. 'Disappearance of Cross Marian Arc' Shortly after the events surrounding the "Black Order's Destruction" she travels with Allen, Johnny, and Komui to the new HeadquartersD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 165. At this point, she seems to have begun growing her hair out again because her hair reaches her shoulders now. On their way, she and Johnny mentioned to Allen that he does not act as politely when he talks to them probably because he is comfortable with talking to them and they have become much closer. Shortly after arriving, Allen Walker was granted a brief meeting with Cross Marian. Upset by how suddenly and harshly Allen was taken away, she waited up late for his return to see what was wrong. She waits in the library with Johnny, they both are very worried about Allen during the meeting and Lenalee notes that the rain isn't stopping.D.Gray-Man Manga, chapter 167 When the meeting is finally over, Allen rejoins them in the library and she asks about the meeting. Allen decided not to tell her what Cross said about being the 14th Noah or that he would kill someone he loved one day, Lenalee notes that something has changed. The three of them fall asleep . She is later seen reacting with shock to the announcement that Allen was the 14th, and she is even more shocked when Allen says if the 14th does take over him that he should be killed.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 170 When the new staff from Central arrives, Lenalee is seen serving coffee to the Scientific division, an act that will cause Regory Peck to ask why an exorcist in serving coffee. She explains that she does it because she likes it and Regory asks for a cup. She is overjoyed to discover that the late Tap had a young sister who happens to look just like him.Chapter 171 'Artificial Exorcists Arc' Despite the revelation concerning the 14th Noah, Lenalee still deeply cares for Allen, and she does not feel uncomfortable being around him as shown when she went to check on him after completing her mission, and was worried about his fever.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 184 However, she seems to have noticed that when Allen originally woke up, he seemed like a different person, and is very concerned about his welfare. Howard Link, who is waiting outside the door berates Lenalee for sleeping in there as he could not be in a room with a lady in an immodest position and therefore couldn't carry out his duties. Lenalee, Allen, Goushi and Tokusa travel to the Asia branch to find Kanda as they had been assigned a new mission to Istanbul.D.Gray-Man Manga. Chapter 186 She is later seen in Greece with Klaud Nine, Koushi, and Timothy Hearst faced with a Noah in the shape of a Dragon.D.Gray-Man Manga. Chapter 187 Lenalee and Timothy witness Koushi mutate after being consumed by the Dark Matter from Alma Karma's cells, she is blasted by Koushi.D.Gray-Man Manga. Chapter 195 Because of the Third Exorcists going loose by Alma's rage against the Black Order, several of the Exorcists, possibly including Lenalee, are forced to kill the Third Exorcists before they made any more damage. Lenalee is seen crying in shock as she kneels before an impaled Koushi while hearing the Noah's announcement that Kanda has awakened the 14th in Allen and that Allen will become a seed of destruction to the Order. 'Seed of Destruction Arc' Lenalee returns from Leskos and visits Noise Marie and Chaoji in the sanatorium. She aknowledges with shock that Kanda as well as Lavi and bookman have disappeared and Allen has been sent to prison. While Allen is in prison, at the Black Order HQ Lenalee is seen in the cafeteria unable to eat while worrying about her missing friends. Reever gives her some food and tells her to eat. Seeing their wounds she asks what happened to them and they answered they got beaten up by Lvellier's guards when they tried to plead for Allen's cause. Seing the scientists fights, she recalls Allen, Kanda and Lavi fighting and she starts to eat to the fullest. She later hears the explosion in the dungeon and shows a very worried look. Once Allen is declared an enemy, she chases after him to convince him to stay. She is sure that he must have been framed by the Noah as he would never betray them. She shouts his name as she jumps in the night. In the anime she has to destroy a few Akumas in her run. She is later stopped by Tokusa whom she has to dodge an attack of. She tells him to let her pass as he is an exorcist too but he exposes why they thirds do all of this. She finally finds Allen as he was just about to leave. She asks him where he goes and tells he is not allowed to open a gate like this. Allen dismisses with a joke and he embraces but tells her he cannot but says that the order will always be his home and that he loves her and everyone back at the Order. After that he leaves and she cries out his name. Searching for A.W. Arc Three months later, she is next seen in France with Noise Marie. He told her Johnny had tried to leave the Order to help Allen, disguising it as helping his grandmother, but was not allowed to do so due to new guidelines. Lenalee questions what it means to be 'nakama', upset she couldn't do anything to stop Allen and seemingly choosing the Order over him. Marie reminds her of her bonds with other people in the order, such as her brother and Lavi, and reveals his own bonds are why he is still there. No matter the distance, their bonds mean two people stay connected. They begin to head back to HQ but on the way, they pass children playing football. She and Marie spot someone familiar - Kanda. Upon being asked why he came back by Marie, Kanda doesn't answer and instead questions why he has no 'welcome back'. As they are welcome back to the Order they inform Kanda on everything that's happened in the past three months. As Kanda's Mugen evolves into a Crystal type, she grabs his Innocence and asks if he's sure he wants to be an Exorcist again after finally escaping them. He says he's sure and when his Innocence turns into liquid, he drinks it from her hands, much to her bashfulness (and Bak and Komui's anger). She watches as he gets a new Mugen. She, along with Noise Marie, keep the Order and Komui at bay about Kanda's and Johnny's location so they can find Allen. According to Tiedoll, both Marie and Lenalee may be taken into custody for helping Kanda search for Allen in secret. Lenalee is seen in Allen's memories reminding him her last words while he is in Nea's inner world.Volume 25, Chapter 222 ''' References''' 'Navigation' de:Linali Li fr:Lenalee Lee pl:Lenalee Lee es:Lenalee Lee ru:Линали Ли Category:Character Subpages Category:History